My biggest fear
by beautiful irish girl
Summary: Tinka goes to a dance wher her biggest fear happens. And what does this have to do with Ty. Note: this is a oneshot. :)


My worst fear

Note: this really is my true biggest fear it may be dumb but it terrrifies me, also the song used in the story is i dont wanna miss a thing by areosmith is my true fav song too and finally i dont own anything accept the plot and of chourse my biggest fear.

On facebook

Tinka: if i get 20 likes i will post my biggest fear :)

20 minutes later

Cece "the rock " jones  
Rocky blue  
Ty blue  
Gunther hessenheffer  
Duece martinez  
Dina garcia and 14 others liked your status.

5 min later  
Tinka: ok my biggest fear is if the guy i love or in this case my crush danced with another girl to my faviriot love song in this case I dont wanna miss a thing by areosmith in a way i always dremed we would dance so like say cece was in love with gunther and he danced to her faviriot song with rocky i know its dumb but its the truth.

( in the real world) tinkas POV

Cece- hey tinka you going to dance?

Tinka : yeah and im real excited maybe ty will ask me .

Cece: doubt it hes going to the dance with sissy sacrifice.

Sissy was the blonde bitchy bimbo of the school she slept with every single guy in the school and there was no doubt in my mind ty was next.

Cece: yeah so anyways wanna go dress shopping with me , rocky and dina on saturday?

Tinka: um sure , whos dina going with? Deuce?

Cece: not a chance hes rockys boyfriemd now and dina respects that , dina is going with mike.

Tinka : cool ill meet you guys at noon kay?

Cece: cool.

Saturday

Tinkas POV

I had a few outs till dress shopping so i took a shower, shampoo , conditioner repeat repeat whatever . I got outta the shower and put on a red shirt with a sparkly cow on it ( i know a cow but cant you just imagine a sparkly cartoon cow ) i also put on blue skinny jeans and put on my brown uggs that go just a little under my knees i applied blush a lip gloss and was out the door . Since i live across from a starbucks i grabbed a mapel mocha and drove to the mall .

Mall

Me, cece , dina and rocky were all in  
A new dress shop called Cassies they uad adorable dresses , shoes and even accesories after 30 min of looking we each picked out 3 dresses and we were off to the dressing rooms.

Dina : well guys whataya think hears my first one.

Dina had on a pink strapless short dress , pink ballet flats and accesorized with white long earrings and a pink bowtie necklace .

Cece: its cute but a little more rocky then dina .

Dina ok cece your turn

Cece came up with a black one sholder dress that goes to her knees black 3 inch heals and accesorized with silver hoop earrings and a necklace thats said love in big silver letters .

Rocky: thas cute but not very cece more dina .

Cece: kay rocks your turn.

Rocky chose a purple long sleeved dress that went just abouve her knees black flats and accesorized with a BFF necklace and a pink peace sighn bracelet.

Cece: thats really cute rocky but thats more? Well? No one. Tinka .

I chose a dress that looked like a tuxedo ( like the shirts ) it had buttons and i acceorized with a bow tie necklace and penguin earrings and i also ha black flats with white bows .

Rocky: oh yeah your toattly buying that.

Out of all of it i got my tuxedo dress , dina got a white ruffled dress with black flats , cece got a one shoulder black dress with a white belt and white heals while rocky got a white and black paisly pattern dress and black flats.

At the dance .

Cece: oooooo i cant wait till gunther asks me to dance!

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing

Rocky: tinka? Isint this your song?

Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure

Tinka: it- ... Is.

Cece: whats wrong?

Tinka- t-t-ty?

No ones POV

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing

Tinka looked down from the balocony of the gym to see ty slow dancing with sissy to the song she always dremed of dancing with him to . She watched him dip her, spin her repeat repeat, she was gonna be sick , sick to her stomach.

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever

Rocky: tinka in so so so sooo sorry.

Cece: wow

Dina : i know with that bitch god!

I don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing

Cece: are you gonna be ok.

Tinka: i think umm im gonna -

She couldent finish her sentence she was sobing , sobing uncontrolably.

Tinka: i thing im gonna be sick.

She got up and ran to the bathroom as fast as she could and meanwhile the song was moments from being over

I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time Yeah yeah yeah

I don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing

I Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
And I don't want to miss a thing

Ty ended by diping sissy but he still couldent  
Figure somthing out tinka hessenheffer ran away when her song played . Why? Why would ahe do that?

Bathroom

Over and over again tinka threw up she was sick to her stomach. It was over . .he loved her.

After dance

Tinka was walking home alone down the ally which was like a 10 minute ally walk then another 20 minutes just to get across hobo ally so yeah. Suddenly ahe stopped when she heard foorsteps behind her she walked faster and faster till she foolishly tripped over a what looks to be dead hobo.

Tinka: please dont hurt me

Ty: oh i wont

Tinka: ty hi i mean whataya you WANT she said the last part angerly

Ty: whyd you run they played your song,

Tinka: you , you danced with sissy to my song.

Ty: SO?

Tinka: i like you.

Ty: and?

Tinka: you concered my worst fear.

THE END

Sorry i know ty was kinda an ass in this but whataya gonna do . Speaking of which TY TAKE IT AWAY

Ty- kassie dosent own shake it up

Deuce: or i dont wanna miss anthing which is owned by the greatest band ever areosmith.

Tinka: ass

Ty: ey its just a story.

Tinka: bye !


End file.
